In recent years, attention is paid to a compound manufacturing process with a renewable source as a raw material from the viewpoint of depletion of fossil resource, a countermeasure for global warming, or the like. In particular, a so-called bio-refinery has widely been studied wherein a variety of compounds as raw materials for a polymer or compounds as raw materials for a chemical product are manufactured in biochemical processes with biomass as raw materials.
For a compound that is expected for raw material conversion of biomass, 1,4-butanediol is provided. 1,4-butanediol is widely used as a synthetic raw material for a precision organic chemical product, monomer units of a polyester and an engineering plastic, or the like, and a market size thereof is large. For that reason, demand for a method of manufacturing 1,4-butanediol efficiently in a biochemical process with a renewable source such as biomass as a raw material is increased.
For manufacturing methods for 1,4-butanediol that use a biochemical process, there are provided, for example, methods described in patent documents 1 and 2 and non-patent document 1.